


Неотвратимость

by MurrMurr



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apocalypse, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurrMurr/pseuds/MurrMurr
Summary: На этот раз Апокалипсис предотвратить невозможно. Азирафелю и Кроули нужно сделать последний выбор.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)





	Неотвратимость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2012 году на заявку "Азирафаил | Кроули. Настоящий Армагеддон. “На чьей ты стороне?”
> 
> Можно читать работу как джен, а можно видеть в отноешниях героев нечто большее.

Уже не за что цепляться, мир рассыпается у них на глазах, и нет никакой надежды на спасение. Последняя битва, за которой - Конец. И не будет уже больше Бентли, припаркованного у входа, пыльных книг с вековым опытом на страницах и уютных вечеров в любимых ресторанах. Они разойдутся так далеко, что, даже встав на самый краешек Небес и Ада, не смогут увидеть друг друга. И это только в том случае, если Небеса и Ад продолжат существовать. Но разве тогда это будет Концом? Концом Земли, пожалуй. А для них – просто концом, моментом, когда умрет все мало-мальски имевшее значение на протяжении этих долгих шести тысяч лет.

Азирафель и Кроули безмолвно стоят на старой, изъеденной временем и ржавчиной крыше убогого дома. На окраине Лондона совсем не так, как в центре, здесь даже ветер кажется холоднее, а тусклое небо – ниже. Они словно на периферии мира, отброшенные от всей суеты. Как будто Конец не значит для них ровным счетом ничего, а эта дырявая крыша – центр их собственной Вселенной. Будь у них хоть один шанс, они остались бы здесь навечно.

Им не о чем говорить, разворачивающийся перед их взорами Апокалипсис красноречивей слов, которые каждый из них мог бы произнести перед тем, как умереть. Но ни один, ни другой не уверен в том, что смерть им доступна, отчего внутри, в том месте, которое люди часто называют душой, у обоих ноет и невидимыми тисками сдавливает грудь. Они могли бы запросто не дышать и даже не думать, но последние минуты (а может, и часы, кто теперь считает время?) хочется быть настоящими, ловить губами воздух, широко распахивать глаза и жить, жить, жить…

– В прошлый раз все обошлось… – бесцветно произносит Азирафель. В его голосе нет и тени надежды, это просто воспоминание. Одно из множества накопившихся у него за шесть тысяч лет. Он мог бы сделать из них большой альбом и перелистывать его за чашкой чая, улыбаясь каждой странице.… Но сейчас это уже не имеет никакого значения. Ни одно из этих воспоминаний не всплывает из глубин его памяти, не расцветает в груди теплотой и ностальгией. Только прошлый несостоявшийся Апокалипсис, по случайному стечению обстоятельств отсроченный на пятьдесят лет…

Люди говорят, что перед смертью жизнь проносится у них перед глазами. А у Азирафеля в голове стелется бледный туман, заволакивающий многовековую память и отбирающий воспоминания. Наверное, это потому, что он не человек. А может, просто не умирает. Хотя он предпочел бы смерть тому будущему, что ждет его после…

«Неотвратимость», – думает Азирафель, но вслух не произносит. Кроули знает это и без него. И не нужно быть ангелом или демоном, чтобы понять – сейчас они думают об одном и том же. Их крылья давно превратились в грузила, которые тянут их на дно земли, заставляя все сильнее путаться в сетях быстротечной жизни. «Чужой жизни», – поправляет себя Азирафель, ведь он с самого начала знает, что она им не принадлежит. Ангел и демон здесь лишь временные гости, которым не положено присваивать себе чужое. Их удел – ждать.

– Курить хочется, – говорит Кроули, и Азирафель поворачивает голову в его сторону.

На лице демона читается отрешенность, какую можно видеть на некоторых иконах, и Азирафелю на секунду становится смешно от нелепости сравнения. Но на мгновение мелькнувшая улыбка быстро сменяется тоскливой обреченностью, отчего он вздыхает и отворачивается. Время для беззаботной радости прошло, как прошло оно и для сигарет. Да и не нужны они демону, это всего лишь одна из многих приобретенных на земле привычек, совершенно бесполезных, если подумать. Но от этого еще более ценных.

– Скоро надо будет уходить, – решается произнести Кроули. Он прижимает к губам сигарету и делает глубокую затяжку, прикрывая глаза. Его пальцы мелко дрожат. Заметив это, Азирафель грустно отводит взгляд.

Им обоим известно, что стоять здесь вечно они не смогут - очень скоро им придется разойтись в разные стороны, взять в руки оружие и встретиться вновь уже врагами. Но сейчас они молчат, пытаясь выиграть у судьбы еще несколько спокойных минут, словно это что-то изменит. Их армии давно уже готовы, на юго-западе Лондона вовсю разворачивается битва, расползаясь по сторонам. Еще немного, и этот старенький домик, на крыше которого они сейчас стоят, будет стерт в пыль. Ветер развеет ее на многие километры, только это никого больше не будет волновать. А может, и ветра к тому моменту уже не станет…

– Тебе страшно? – тихо спрашивает Азирафель.

Кроули качает головой и одними губами отвечает:

– Нет.

Он врет – он до безумия боится, но еще больше боится в этом признаться, как будто тогда произойдет что-то ужасное. Пока страх живет внутри, с ним можно бороться, но как только ему удастся выйти наружу, он парализует волю. А Кроули она сегодня еще пригодится, поэтому он внимательно смотрит в лицо Азирафелю поверх своих темных очков. Они оба понимают, что боятся будущего, но ни за что не признаются в этом друг другу.

– Спасибо, – говорит Кроули, выдыхая маленькое облако сигаретного дыма. Разделить страх на двоих, но при этом не выпустить его на свободу – единственный выход для них, и Кроули благодарен за понимание со стороны Азирафеля, который только коротко кивает и ничего больше не говорит. Им обоим нужно выиграть битву с собственным страхом, но силы для этой борьбы уменьшаются с каждой секундой приближения Апокалипсиса…

Удивительно, что их до сих пор никто не хватился. Ведь им место в рядах воинов, их природа подразумевает обоюдное истребление, а долг диктует желание победы. Но они стоят на промозглом ветру, бок о бок, ангел и демон, которым надлежало бы сцепиться не на жизнь, а на смерть, и пытаются безмолвно поддержать друг друга.

Начавший накрапывать дождь не нравится Кроули, ему хочется настоящего ливня, чтобы промокнуть до нитки и списать дрожь в руках на холод. Но редкие лохмотья облаков не обещают ничего кроме измороси.

– Как ты думаешь, – нарушает тишину Азирафель, – Нас только двое?

Внизу, куда он смотрит, перепуганная женщина тащит в дом кричащего и упирающегося ребенка. Тот показывает пальцем на них, пытаясь отвлечь внимание матери.

Кроули отвечает не сразу. Он понимает, что имеет в виду Азирафель, ему и самому не раз приходил в голову этот вопрос. Есть ли в мире хотя бы еще одна пара подобных им существ, которым посчастливилось подружиться вопреки их природе? Быть может где-то в Индии или Австралии такие же, как они, ангел и демон, задаются тем же вопросом? А может, и нет. Может, только они совершили эту чудовищную ошибку, за которую даже вину ощутить не в состоянии.

– Не знаю, – отвечает Кроули, и в его глазах читается: «Это уже не важно». – Нам, кажется, пора… – неуверенно произносит он, касаясь плеча Азирафеля и получая в ответ такой же неуверенный кивок.

К Апокалипсису невозможно подготовиться, даже если за плечами шесть тысяч лет жизни. Тем более, если за это время жизнь успела стать чем-то большим, нежели подготовкой к Концу, а сам Конец – неотвратимым разочарованием.

Прежде чем Кроули делает шаг, чтобы спуститься с крыши, Азирафель хватает его за руку:

– Постой…

Кроули молча оборачивается и смотрит ему в лицо. Впервые он не ощущает привычного нетерпения, когда ангел останавливает его.

– Я знаю, уже ничего не изменить, – тихо бормочет Азирафель, – Но если бы можно было выбирать…

Кроули видит, как нервничает Азирафель, и как трудно ему даются слова.

– Я имею в виду, ты все равно захотел бы стать демоном?

Кроули отводит взгляд, не зная, что ответить. Он не привык задумываться над тем, чего никогда не произойдет. Мечты – не его удел, жить здесь и сейчас – всегда было его кредо, а теперь ему задают, возможно, последний имеющий важность для него вопрос.

– А ты? – он понимает, что перекладывает ответственность на чужие плечи, но ничего не может с собой поделать. У него просто нет ответа.

– Я не знаю, – качает головой Азирафель, и Кроули отчего-то хочется взвыть. – Иногда я думаю, что было бы лучше все бросить, спуститься в Ад да там и остаться…

Раздраженным шипением Кроули заставляет Азирафеля замолчать. Ад – не место ангелу, он уж точно это знает. И если кому из них и стоит туда спуститься, то только Кроули. Он кладет руку на плечо Азирафеля и тихо говорит:

– Ад бы тебе не понравился, он слишком гнилой, – помолчав немного, он со вздохом добавляет: – Даже для демона.

Азирафель внимательно смотрит на Кроули, и тому кажется, что этот взгляд устремлен в самую суть его души, если она вообще у него есть. Он не выдерживает и отводит глаза.

– На чьей ты стороне? – простой вопрос, произнесенный мягким голосом, звучит для Кроули, как приговор. Он побоялся бы ответить на него даже себе.

Кроули ищет глазами, за что бы зацепиться, но Азирафель так пристально смотрит на него, что ему все же приходится поднять взгляд.

– Черт побери! Ты ведь знаешь, мне нельзя ослушаться, – он выдыхает, но легче не становится. – У тебя, между прочим, выбора тоже нет.

– Я знаю, – Азирафель смущенно отворачивается, чувствуя вину за неуместный напор. – Знаешь, чего бы я хотел?

Кроули слегка склоняет голову набок, ожидая продолжения.

– Я хотел бы умереть, – взволнованно шепчет Азирафель.

На секунду Кроули кажется, что он ослышался. Ему казалось, что мысли о смерти для ангела – запретная тема, но он забыл, сколько провел на Земле. Сейчас Азирафель не больше ангел, чем сам Кроули – демон. Разница между ними разве что в цвете крыльев, да и те уже покрыл слой вековой пыли.

Он глубоко вдыхает холодный воздух и, не отрывая взгляда от разворачивающейся битвы, крепче сжимает плечо Азирафеля. Быть может, для них еще не все потеряно? Где-то внутри начинает возрождаться надежда, и Кроули кажется, что он уже почти решился. В конце концов, они потеряли все, что у них было, кроме этой странной дружбы, и если остался только единственный способ сохранить ее, он это сделает.

– Ты хочешь умереть? – переспрашивает он Азирафеля и, получив в ответ кивок, переводит взгляд на пламя Апокалипсиса: – Тогда нам одна дорога.

Сегодня все закончится. Вместе с Концом мира настанет их собственный Конец.


End file.
